


traditional arts

by qwerty



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriya's daily routines are simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	traditional arts

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for incandescens.

Oriya's daily routines are simple. Besides tending his business and caring for Ukyo, he makes tea, he practises with his sword, he plays the shamisen, and sometimes, Muraki turns up, with a corpse to hide, or for tea, and they play a round of go, or continue an unfinished match.

Afterwards, everything continues much the way it did before. He makes tea, he drinks it; he practises with his sword, cleans and puts it away; he plays the shamisen for a guest, strums a favourite tune; he doesn't think of the go board awaiting the next move in the corner.


End file.
